


how long have I been in this storm?

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все мысли Стайлза наполняет только Дерек. Даже ночью. Тем более ночью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how long have I been in this storm?

Стайлз думает:

Какого хрена? Я ведь порядочный, умный, симпатичный. Почему у меня нет девушки? Вокруг только оборотни, охотники на них и сплошные придурки.

Дерек в ответ ухмыляется из-за трибун для болельщиков. Стайлз даже со своего места видит как эта наглая рожа расплывается в довольной недоулыбочке. 

Стайлз думает:

Может, на самом деле я в сериале и являюсь одной из первых жертв, которых будут выпиливать? Но ведь это несправедливо, я стоящий игрок!

Дерека нет поблизости, на школьном дворе полно людей, и Стайлз расслабляется - позволяет себе немного повариться в собственном соку из низкой самооценки, комплексов, недостатка любви. Где-то слева мелькает знакомая куртка, а потом Дерек оказывается рядом, и он скалится. Стайлз не боится, ведь это похоже на типичную травлю в старших классах. Вот только Дерек уже давно не школьник.

Стайлз думает:

Этот придурок уже и сон у меня отобрал. Сиди тут и жди пока залезет через окно или отлепится от стены в лучших традициях Шерлока Холмса.

Дерек стоит у него под окнами. Руки спрятаны в карманах, ему кажется, что ладони чешутся - так хочется забраться в комнату Стайлза. Дерек ждет еще час, к тому моменту зубы начинает сводить от холода и отсутствия движения. Но свет в комнате Стайлза гаснет и Дерек слышит как замедляется дыхание Стайлза.

Ну, теперь все могут выспаться как следует.


End file.
